


Taking the Scenic Route

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Banter, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Podfic Available, Porn Battle, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Kenzi process the shift in their relationship after a job that sends them out on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII (Lucky Thirteen), prompt: backseat

The view isn't as stunning as the ravine they overnighted at on the way out, but it's certainly still beautiful. Bo's parked the car in a spot that gives them full advantage of it, the serene pond swallowing up the view through all the driver side windows.

Kenzi leans back against the door, kicks her boots off before she stretches her legs across the backseat. She's intently, uncomfortably aware of the magic stone on the other side of the bench, locked away in a box in the trunk; it's a too present reminder of things she'd rather not think about.

She leans her head back against the window, and makes her voice as casual as she can. "I don't suppose there's any chance I could convince you to move to Florida when this is done?"

Bo turns in her seat, giving Kenzi a half-amused, half-confused look before she returns to tilting the seat back. "Why would you want to move to Florida?"

Kenzi shrugs, and tries not to chew on her lip. "I don't know, that's where you go to retire, isn't it?"

Bo laughs. "I think that would be taking early retirement to new heights."

It's a struggle to keep a lid on her probably too-angry response, but -- fuck it. She might as well get it out in the open. "You almost died back there. _Again._ Don't you think sometimes that you should quit while you're still ahead?"

Bo turns around all the way at that, sympathy in her eyes, and reaches past the backrest to squeeze Kenzi's leg. "Kenzi. I'm not going anywhere." She smiles and adds, a glint of humour tugging at her mouth, "Besides, you're always there to catch me, aren't you?"

"What if one day I'm not?" Kenzi shoots back, not willing to throw the argument yet. "What if none of us are? I'm just saying, Bobikins, keeping you alive can be a full time damn job."

Bo looks inclined to stubbornly disagree, but instead of protesting she climbs awkwardly between the front seats to join Kenzi in the back. Kenzi snorts in amusement when Bo knocks against the tilted-back seat and swears, and reaches forward to fumble for the latch to get it back into upright position.

"Smooth move, there, Bo," she says and bumps her knee against Bo's side; Bo rolls her eyes, but can't resist grinning a little.

"Look," Bo says, settling her hand on Kenzi's leg, "we're not going to move to Florida. I know you love what we do as much as I do."

"I so don't."

Bo chuckles and amends, "Okay, maybe not _as_ much. But I know you love helping people. No matter how cynical you pretend to be."

Kenzi bites her lip and stares up at the linty ceiling; she'll never publicly concede that Bo is right, but -- yeah. She just might be.

She sighs and admits, far more desperation in her voice than she's remotely comfortable with, "It's just... I can't lose you, Bo." Saying it, actually speaking the words, makes her feel naked and stripped bare.

Bo leans forward and touches her face, palm sliding gently from her cheek to the hair at her temple. "I know. You won't."

Kenzi wants to tell her that she can't know that, can't promise it, but Bo cuts her short by pushing in close to kiss her. Kenzi instinctively opens her mouth to her, too caught up in emotion to think twice about it; apparently, she's having this lapse in heterosexuality every time her feelings get the better of her.

Kenzi loses herself in Bo's lips and tongue and teeth for several minutes, a charged hum settling into her body, but she still jumps at the feeling of Bo placing her hand on her breast. She laughs nervously when Bo pulls back, face questioning, and runs a hand through her hair.

"Is this going to be a thing? I mean, when we get back?"

"If you want it to," Bo says, her voice warm and careful, fingers soft against Kenzi's face.

Kenzi draws a deep breath, weighing her answer. "Well, there's no point to saying no, since it seems to keep happening somehow." Bo chuckles; Kenzi gives her a wry smile, before she sobers and earnestly meets Bo's eyes. "You know I'm not gonna turn into some freaky jealous bitch if we do, right? I'm still going to be your friend. Just, you know... with occasional sex. You can keep right on keeping on with your sexy succubusy ways, as far as I'm concerned."

Bo's smile widens into a grin, her eyes slipping noticeably down to Kenzi's mouth as she leans closer. "I think I can get behind that arrangement."

Kenzi's ready for it this time when Bo kisses her, and she lets go of her misgivings and pointless thoughts about being supposed to be straight, just going with it. Bo climbs up smoothly and wedges her knee between the backrest and Kenzi's leg, straddling her, and Bo's hands dart to her clothes, cool air hitting Kenzi's skin when Bo peels her out of her shirt. Kenzi shivers, goosebumps spreading up her arms.

She grabs Bo's jacket and pushes it off her shoulders; if she's going to be half-naked, she's not going to be the only one. Bo doesn't wait for additional help undressing, just wrenches her top off herself and slings it toward the front seat, where it hits the dash with a muffled smack. Kenzi laughs a little at Bo's eagerness, and then Bo's hand is pushing in under Kenzi's bra, the elastic chafing over Kenzi's nipple as it slips above her breast, and Kenzi's amusement is promptly broken up in a sharp exhale.

Bo bends to her skin to set her mouth to it, and Kenzi's focus narrows to the pressure of soft lips and scrape of teeth and kneading hands. The harder Bo pushes against her, though, the more obvious her ersatz backrest's design features become.

"Okay, crap, Bo--" she grits out when the discomfort finally wins out over her unwillingness to make Bo stop, "I've kind of got a shitload of car door digging into my spine here."

Bo laughs and sits back, giving Kenzi room to lean away from the offending door. "Yeah, you know, cars. They're not the most comfortable place to fuck."

"See, I _told_ you: limo." Kenzi pauses and considers. "Though maybe without the driver, after all."

Bo grins and gets up on her knees, pulling the zip of Kenzi's pants down and tugging them off her legs. "Unless he was hot. Then we could have a threesome," she teases.

Kenzi snorts and smacks Bo in the arm, cheerfully ignoring her indignant _ow!_ "Yeah, _no_. That's your bag, my kinky little succubus, not mine."

"Aww. No fun," Bo pouts, before she grabs Kenzi's hips and yanks her down until her back hits the seat.

A shocky breath bursts out of Kenzi's lungs, and suddenly, she's a whole lot more turned on. Bo slides down the slope of her legs to settle carefully at her waist, and Kenzi finds her eyes fixed irresistibly on Bo's face, shadowed with lust and hunger; it might have made Kenzi worry, if she didn't trust Bo so implicitly.

Bo's fingers settle at her throat, and draw a slow, sensuous line down her chest; Kenzi inhales and squirms at the drag of friction, shuddering when Bo detours around her breast to tease her nipple. She grasps at Bo's thighs to ground herself, her fingers digging into tense muscle, clenched tight from Bo holding her weight off her. She only feels it when Bo shifts to let her fingers past the block of her own body, her eyes fallen shut, and her skin practically tingles when Bo's hand inches into her underwear, the anticipation growing almost unbearable before Bo plunges her fingers into the slippery wetness between her legs.

"Oh, Bo," she breathes desperately, and tilts her hips up to meet the stroke of Bo's fingers. The lace of Bo's bra scratches at her chest when she pushes up against Bo, hungry for skin contact; her frustration is further fed when she runs her hands over the backs of Bo's thighs, and her fingers skim over thick cloth instead of the warm skin she really wants. "Goddammit, Bo," she gripes breathlessly, "why the hell are you still half-dressed?"

"What, you want me to stop to take it off?" Bo asks, laughter bubbling under her words.

"No. Yes. No," Kenzi waffles, her voice half moan, and makes a loud, frustrated noise. "Fuck it. Just get them off, but make it quick."

Bo's laugh rings through the car, and she sits up, leaning back against Kenzi's legs as she reaches back to unhook her bra. She smirks and drops it on Kenzi's face before moving on to push her pants and underwear off her hips; Kenzi sputters and throws the miscreant garment over into the front seat.

"Jerk."

Bo grins, eyes sparkling, pulls the last bit of clinging pant leg over her heel, and jams the pants out of the way under the rear window. She lowers herself back down, skin to skin with Kenzi from hip to chest, and rubs herself luxuriously against Kenzi's body; Kenzi draws a deep, harsh breath and shivers, her eyes falling shut again. "Better?"

"Oh, hell, yeah," Kenzi sighs, the last word catching deep in her throat when she feels Bo's fingers ease back inside her slit. It takes her a second before she can squeeze out, "Now just fucking kiss me again, would you?"

Bo chuckles, dipping her face close enough that her nose bumps against Kenzi's. "I think I like it when you're bossy."

She starts her fingers circling Kenzi's clit at the same time that she kisses her, and Kenzi moans against Bo's tongue, fire spreading from her cunt through her spine and to her brain. She wraps her arms around Bo's back, clinging desperately, and has Bo spilling a few shocky breaths of her own into her mouth when she drags her nails down Bo's back and ass, hands clutching the firm roundness of her buttocks.

Bo pulls out of the kiss and glares at Kenzi, playful challenge in her gaze. "Oh, it is on," she declares, and moves one knee between Kenzi's thighs to give her hand more room to manoeuvre. Kenzi laughs, and then whimpers as Bo grinds her hand over her clit, a fingertip only just dipping into her hole.

"This is a contest, suddenly?" she asks, if with some difficulty; it's getting kind of hard to find enough breath. She bucks up against Bo's hand when Bo just barely breaches her again, moaning in frustration, and pants, "Oh fuck, please, just put them in me already."

"Well, since you said please," Bo says, smiling, and Kenzi shivers at the warm smoothness of her voice; she knows that tone from umpteen of their cases, but it's somehow a hundred times sexier when it's directed at her.

Bo settles back to straddle her thigh, and Kenzi has time enough to register the slick heat of her pressed to her skin before Bo slips two fingers into her, and her cunt steals her focus from all other body parts. She drives her hips up to meet Bo's strokes, the sloppy sound of Bo's fingers slipping in and out loud in the tight confines of the car; she can hear Bo gasp every time she slams up, the movement rubbing her thigh against Bo.

She comes with a long, broken-up moan, the air stuttering in her throat, and Bo immediately drops forward to brace herself on her arms, shifting her focus to her own needs. It's all Kenzi can manage just to keep her leg braced as Bo rides it, snapping her hips with impressive force. Kenzi is too distracted by watching Bo's face be consumed by pleasure to be of much help, anyway, so just staying put and trying to catch her breath is probably a perfectly sensible move.

It's not hard to tell when Bo's orgasm closes in; Kenzi's heard it clean from the other side of the house way more times than she cares to count, after all. Bo grinds down onto her with a final cry, and Kenzi feels the muscles in Bo's cunt clamp around her thigh, pulsing spasms that ripple over her slicked-down skin. Kenzi moans with shocked, intense arousal, mind kind of blown, because she'd never imagined she'd be able to find something like that so hot.

Bo lets her elbows collapse and falls down over Kenzi, her skin hot and slippy with sweat against Kenzi's. She rests her chin on Kenzi's shoulder; her panting breaths are loud in Kenzi's ear, the small bursts of air making Kenzi's skin tingle where they hit. Kenzi lies there and breathes with her, trying to decide whether she wants to move or not.

"Well--" Kenzi starts, and has to stop to clear her throat when it comes out closer to a squeak than a word, and tries again. "Not bad for a backseat, I guess."

Bo chuckles, and Kenzi feels its vibrations where Bo's chest is pressed to hers. "Yeah. Not bad."

Kenzi wrinkles her nose at feeling of the sweat -- and other stuff -- cooling on her body, turning quickly from sexy to gross, and nearly breaks into a hallelujah when she remembers what's outside. "Hey, Bobo? I so fucking love you right now for parking next to a _lake_."

Bo considers her statement for a second, and then grins. "You know, you're right. That was some pretty excellent foresight on my part, wasn't it?"

"Oh, don't let it go to your head," Kenzi snorts, and flicks a finger amiably at the head in question.

Things devolve into a laughing slap fight from there; it leaves Kenzi far more relieved than she would have expected. She figures if they can come through a lapse like this without getting weird and awkward, they're probably pretty well off for the future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sugar Rush (The Rush Before We Touch Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491843) by [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/pseuds/fitz_y)
  * [[Podfic] Taking the Scenic Route by credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689511) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
